American Horror Story: Asylum
| country = United States | num_episodes = 13 | network = FX | first_aired = | last_aired = | prev_season = Murder House | next_season = Coven | episode_list = List of American Horror Story episodes }} American Horror Story: Asylum is the second season of the American FX horror television series American Horror Story, created by Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy. It originally aired from October 17, 2012 to January 23, 2013. The premise of the second season marked a departure from that of the series' first season, featuring all new characters and a new location, thus marking American Horror Story as an anthology series at the time. The season begins in 1964 at the fictional mental institution, Briarcliff Manor, following the stories of the staff and inmates who occupy it, and intercuts with events in the past and present. Returning cast members from the previous season of the series include: Frances Conroy, Jessica Lange, Dylan McDermott, Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Zachary Quinto, and Lily Rabe. Like its predecessor, Asylum was well received by television critics and fans. The performances of Jessica Lange, James Cromwell, Zachary Quinto, Sarah Paulson, and Lily Rabe were particularly praised. The season garnered seventeen Emmy Award nominations, more than any other show, including Outstanding Miniseries and four acting nominations for Lange, Paulson, Cromwell, and Quinto, with Cromwell winning for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie. In addition, Quinto and Paulson won their respective supporting categories at the 3rd Critics' Choice Television Awards. Despite being formerly anthological, some of the cast members reprise their roles in the series' fourth and sixth cycle, Freak Show & Roanoke, such as: Lily Rabe, Naomi Grossman, Sarah Paulson, and John Cromwell, portraying Sister Mary Eunice McKee, Pepper, Lana Winters, and a young version of Dr. Arthur Arden, also known as Hans Grüper, respectively. Plot In 1964, at Briarcliff Mental Institution in Massachusetts, Sister Jude Martin (Jessica Lange) and Sister Mary Eunice McKee (Lily Rabe) maintain the institution that was founded by Monsignor Timothy Howard (Joseph Fiennes) to treat and house the mentally and criminally insane. Psychiatrist Dr. Oliver Thredson (Zachary Quinto), and scientist Dr. Arthur Arden (James Cromwell), treat the patients within the facility, which include lesbian journalist Lana Winters (Sarah Paulson), accused serial killer Kit Walker (Evan Peters), and alleged murderer Grace Bertrand (Lizzie Brocheré). Sister Jude was once a philandering nightclub singer who unintentionally killed a young girl in a drunk-driving hit and run accident in 1949, leading to her becoming a nun and being selected to work at Briarcliff. Sister Jude is terrorized by the memory and goes to see the family of the dead girl, only to learn that the girl survived the accident with only a few broken bones. She figures that God had a plan for her all along, and decides that it is her job to destroy all the remaining evil at Briarcliff. Sister Mary Eunice is a shy and innocent nun who fears Sister Jude, and becomes possessed by the Devil during an exorcism of another patient, becoming cruel and willful. Dr. Arden is a former Nazi whose experiments have produced "Raspers", mutated former patients, who lurk in the woods surrounding the institution, and who are fed the flesh of dead patients. Dr. Thredson is assigned to evaluate Kit, who is accused of being the infamous serial killer 'Bloody Face' and believes his wife Alma (Britne Oldford) was abducted by aliens. Thredson also tries to "reform" Lana, who was an ambitious journalist attempting to expose Briarcliff's mistreatments of patients. She was in a relationship with Wendy (Clea Duvall), who was blackmailed by Sister Jude into committing Winters, before being killed by Bloody Face. Thredson helps Lana escape from the asylum, but she learns that Thredson is actually Bloody Face, and is kept prisoner. He rapes her and tries to kill her, but she manages to escape, only to end up back at Briarcliff. She later learns she is pregnant with Thredson's baby. Meanwhile, believing his wife is dead or missing, Kit has taken up with inmate Grace Bertrand, who has murdered her family as her father was sexually abusive towards her and her stepmother ignored it. Kit is arrested after Thredson hands in a taped confession that he tricked Kit into saying and Grace is taken to be sterilized after the pair are caught having sex. However, she is abducted by aliens and is later returned, very pregnant and ready to give birth. Kit escapes custody and returns to Briarcliff, where he blackmails the Monsignor into letting Grace, himself, and their baby go. The three arrive at his old home to find his wife Alma, alive and with her own baby. The possessed Sister Mary Eunice, with the help of Dr. Arden, has Sister Jude deposed and committed, and takes over Briarcliff. Monsignor Howard tries to exorcise her but instead is sexually assaulted by her. Out of options, Howard kills her by throwing her off the third floor balcony, and Dr. Arden, having become loyal to Mary Eunice, cremates her while immolating himself. Lana successfully captures a confession from Dr. Thredson, but decides to confront him in his house to say she has turned the tape over to the police. He states that because he is insane, no jury will convict him and that she will be his last victim. As he reaches for a hidden gun, Lana shoots him in the head. In the present, Lana has become a famous television investigative reporter and gets Briarcliff closed down for its inhumane treatments. Lana reveals that Monsignor Howard committed suicide after she threatened to expose his neglect of the patients, and that Kit took in Sister Jude after Alma was committed to Briarcliff for killing Grace. Jude spends her remaining years bonding with Kit's children, before dying, leaving the family devastated. Kit also develops pancreatic cancer and is abducted by the aliens again. Lana and Thredson's grown son, Johnny (Dylan McDermott), has vowed vengeance against her, angry at being rejected as a baby and wanting to finish his father's work. He confronts her at her house, where she ultimately convinces him that he is not like his father, before taking his gun and shooting him in the head. Cast and characters Main * Zachary Quinto as Dr. Oliver Thredson * Joseph Fiennes as Monsignor Timothy Howard * Sarah Paulson as Lana Winters * Evan Peters as Kit Walker * Lily Rabe as Sister Mary Eunice McKee * Lizzie Brocheré as Grace Bertrand * James Cromwell as Dr. Arthur Arden * Jessica Lange as Sister Jude Martin Special guest stars * Chloë Sevigny as Shelley * Ian McShane as Leigh Emerson Recurring * Naomi Grossman as Pepper * Fredric Lehne as Frank McCann * Clea DuVall as Wendy Peyser * Britne Oldford as Alma Walker * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Teresa Morrison * Dylan McDermott as Johnny Morgan * Frances Conroy as Shachath: The Angel of Death * Adam Levine as Leo Morrison * Mark Engelhardt as Carl * Barbara Tarbuck as Mother Superior Claudia * Mark Consuelos as Spivey * Mark Margolis as Sam Goodwin * Franka Potente as Anne Frank / Charlotte Brown Episodes |ProdCode = 2ATS01 |Viewers = 3.85 |ShortSummary = In present day, a newlywed couple, Teresa (Jenna Dewan-Tatum) and Leo (Adam Levine), explore the now-abandoned Briarcliff Manor, a former insane asylum in rural Massachusetts. Flashback to 1964 shows Kit Walker (Evan Peters) being committed there, accused of being infamous serial killer "Bloody Face". Kit protests his innocence and flashes of his scattered memory suggest something far more sinister responsible. At Briarcliff, Kit befriends Grace (Lizzie Brocheré), a fellow inmate believed to have murdered her family. Journalist Lana Winters (Sarah Paulson) trespasses onto Briarcliff, intent on exposing its mistreatment of inmates, so she can gain a better career for her and for her lover Wendy Peyser (Clea DuVall), a teacher. She is confronted by the tyrannical Sister Jude, who has her committed to the asylum because of her homosexuality. A bitter rivalry is ignited between Sister Jude (Jessica Lange) and Dr. Arthur Arden (James Cromwell), who uses torturous experimentation and murder in his quest to discover an ultimate immunity in the human body, so he can let humans survive even through a nuclear warfare. In present day, Teresa and Leo are attacked and pursued through Briarcliff by Bloody Face. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS02 |Viewers = 3.06 |ShortSummary = Dr. Thredson (Zachary Quinto) arrives at Briarcliff as Kit's court appointed therapist to determine if he is competent to stand trial for the "Bloody Face" murders. "Bloody Face" kills people in both time periods, present and 1964. Meanwhile, an exorcist is called to the asylum after a teenager's behavior goes beyond clinical help; he is possessed by a demon. The ritual gives Lana and Grace a chance to escape, but Lana, who feels betrayed that Grace wants Kit to go with them, foils the plan by getting Grace and Kit caught. The possessed teenager exposes Sister Jude's dark past that haunts her to this day, revealing that she used to be a sleazy bar singer who accidentally ran over a little girl while driving drunk back in 1949. The teenager dies after the demon exits his body during the exorcism and enters Sister Mary Eunice (Lily Rabe) instead. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS03 |Viewers = 2.47 |ShortSummary = In the present, Teresa and Leo are shot by men in Bloody Face masks, who are then approached by the real Bloody Face. In 1964, the possessed Sister Mary Eunice begins her corruption of the asylum. She kills a female patient, called the Mexican, who senses that she is possessed. Next, Sister Mary tries to seduce Dr. Arden, and then drives Sister Jude nearly insane by hinting at her past transgressions. With the news announcement that a storm is approaching, Sister Jude decides to throw a "movie night" to calm the inmates. Grace, Kit, and Lana attempt to escape the prison during the storm but retreat after crossing paths with the cannibalistic Raspers who dwell in the woods surrounding the asylum. Shelley (Chloë Sevigny) wishes to escape with them but is caught by Dr. Arden, who knocks her out and partially amputates both her legs. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS04 |Viewers = 2.65 |ShortSummary = A woman (Franka Potente) identifying herself as Anne Frank is brought into the asylum. "Anne Frank" panics when she first sees Dr. Arden. She tells Sister Jude that Dr. Arden is actually Dr. Hans Grüper, a Nazi doctor. Sister Jude wonders how to bring about the reality of Dr. Arden. Meanwhile, Grace admits to Kit that she killed her own father and stepmother for sexually abusing her. Kit wonders if he, in fact, really is the serial killer "Bloody Face" and is simply blocking what really happened the night his wife (Britne Oldford) "vanished." After aversion therapy fails with Lana, Dr. Thredson promises that he will get her out of Briarcliff within a week. "Anne Frank" attacks Dr. Arden and stumbles onto Shelley, who begs Anne to kill her, as she is turning into a Rasper as a result of Dr. Arden's experiments. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS05 |Viewers = 2.78 |ShortSummary = Sister Jude hires a famed Nazi hunter named Mr. Goodman (Mark Margolis) to build a case against Dr. Arden. Dr. Thredson convinces Kit to makes a startling confession. "Anne Frank's" husband shows up to take her home, but returns her after she still believes she's the real Anne Frank. Dr. Arden offers to do brain surgery on her and is given permission. After Sister Jude is threatened by Dr. Arden, she sneaks out on a one night stand for a few drinks at a bar. Dr. Thredson helps Lana escape but traps her in his home, revealing himself to be the real Bloody Face. To prevent Jude from finding Shelley, Sister Mary Eunice takes Shelley to a schoolyard stairwell, where she is discovered. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS06 |Viewers = 1.89 |ShortSummary = In order to perform last rites, the Monsignor (Joseph Fiennes) visits Shelley at the hospital. A mysterious young girl (Nikki Hahn) becomes a new patient at Briarcliff after her mother believes she has killed someone. A flashback shows how Dr. Arden came to work at Briarcliff. Sister Jude finally gets evidence of Dr. Arden's horrific past, but puts someone's life and her career at stake. Meanwhile, Dr. Arden, the Monsignor, and Sister Mary Eunice indirectly form an evil union. Elsewhere, Lana remains a hostage of Dr. Thredson/Bloody Face, who enlightens her about his past. In present day, the police arrive at the asylum to discover three bodies, while it is also discovered that Bloody Face has captured Teresa. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS07 |Viewers = 2.27 |ShortSummary = The Angel of Death (Frances Conroy) appears at the asylum after several patients wish to die, one of which is Grace. The angel's visit does not sit well with Sister Mary Eunice, but both agree their individual work is not finished. Sister Jude plans to use the angel's services but first must attempt to make peace with the parents of the girl she hit years ago. Jude is stunned to learn the girl survived the accident. After Lana is able to get away from Dr. Thredson, she is injured in a freak car accident and taken back to Briarcliff. Also, Kit escapes custody to break Grace out of the asylum, but she is accidentally shot by the chief guard, Frank (Fredric Lehne), and dies. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS08 |Viewers = 2.36 |ShortSummary = On Christmas Eve, a patient dressed as Santa (Ian McShane) stirs up trouble at Briarcliff and seeks revenge on Sister Jude for locking him away in solitary, after he commits a murder during the previous year's Christmas festivities. Dr. Arden secretly calls on Sister Jude for help in saving Sister Mary Eunice, later revealing his efforts to be a ruse leading Jude back to Briarcliff and jeopardy, at Sister Eunice's behest. Meanwhile, Lana reunites with Kit making him privy to the fact that Dr. Thredson is Bloody Face which proves him innocent. Dr. Thredson finds Lana at the asylum, but Kit saves her before he can harm her. Dr. Arden also has a startling encounter in the Death Chute while in the midst of disposing of Grace's body. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS09 |Viewers = 2.22 |ShortSummary = Lana and Kit trick Dr. Thredson into confessing that he is Bloody Face. Dr. Arden convinces Kit to temporarily die and force the aliens to return, only to find out that the aliens saved Grace's life and she is pregnant with Kit's baby. Meanwhile, Sister Jude gets officially removed from her position and admitted as a patient, causing Monsignor Howard to lead a penitent Leigh to be baptized with disastrous results. Modern day Bloody Face, Johnny Morgan (Dylan McDermott), attends a therapy session. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS10 |Viewers = 2.21 |ShortSummary = Dr. Arden puts an end to his experiments. Kit and Lana continue to pressure the killer Dr. Thredson, who reveals several secrets to Kit. Now a patient and known by her common name, Judy Martin, Sister Jude gets subjected to the asylum's inhumane treatments. Grace goes into labor and a boy is born. Monsignor Howard takes the fight to the possessed Sister Mary Eunice, eventually pushing her off the third floor. Saddened by her death, Dr. Arden kills himself in the same fire that cremates Sister Mary Eunice's body. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS11 |Viewers = 2.51 |ShortSummary = Told by Judy of the truth, Mother Superior Claudia (Barbara Tarbuck) manages to help Lana escape from the asylum, who exposes the crimes at Briarcliff and those of Dr. Thredson. Lana later confronts Dr. Thredson/Bloody Face at his house and kills him. Kit, Grace and their son are sent free and reunited at Kit's home where they find Alma with another baby. Judy promises Monsignor Howard that his and the asylum's downfall are soon to come. Lana tries to get Judy out of Briarcliff but fails because Monsignor Howard has faked her death. |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS12 |Viewers = 2.30 |ShortSummary = Two years since his release from Briarcliff, Kit must deal with his polygamic life with Alma and Grace. Horrified of the aliens' abductions, Alma eventually becomes hysterical, chops Grace to death, and ends up being committed into Briarcliff. Sister Jude, now known as "Betty Drake", slips further into insanity at the asylum. In 1969, Lana publishes a book about her ordeal, even though it may not all be true. Alma dies in the asylum. In the present day, Johnny seeks out a copy of the book to continue his father's murderous "work". |LineColor = 14131A }} |ProdCode = 2ATS13 |Viewers = 2.29 |ShortSummary = In the present day, Lana Winters, now older and a famous, out-and-proud, television reporter, grants an interview in which she discusses her crusade to closing down Briarcliff and exposing Dr. Arden as a Nazi war criminal, which led to the Monsignor killing himself. It is later revealed that in 1970, Kit had secretly rescued Sister Jude from Briarcliff. Jude eventually becomes part of Kit's family, creating strong ties with his two children. Jude dies in Kit's home six months later from an apparent brain tumor. Kit develops pancreatic cancer and is taken away by the aliens, never to be seen again. Johnny confronts Lana after the interview by pointing a gun at her, and reveals that he is her son from her one-time rape by Dr. Thredson. Lana ultimately convinces Johnny to put down the gun, before shooting him herself. In the final scene, there is a flashback to the first episode, "Welcome to Briarcliff", in which Jude tries to convince Lana to give up her desires to interview the killer Bloody Face. |LineColor = 14131A }} }} Production Development second season. }} In October 2011, the FX Network renewed the series for a second season. In December 2011, series co-creator Ryan Murphy announced his plans to change the characters and location for the second season. He did say, however, that some actors who starred in the first season would be returning. "The people that are coming back will be playing completely different characters, creatures, monsters, etc. Harmons' stories are done. People who are coming back will be playing entirely new characters," he announced. In May 2012, Murphy revealed that the setting for the second season will be an institution for the criminally insane that Jessica Lange's character operates in the 1960s, called Briarcliff Manor and located on the East Coast. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Murphy spoke about originally wanting to set the season in a prison, "I think at one point as we were spitballing season two before we landed on the asylum idea, we had actually talked about doing the second season in a prison but then Alcatraz came along and stole that idea. It was never very definitive but I always liked that idea. I think an insane asylum for us was probably much more effective." Talking about the season, Murphy commented, "It's a completely different world and has nothing to do with season 1; there's not a mention of season 1... The second season is set in a completely different time period." He later said, "Everyone looks so different, people who were enemies last year are allies this year. The sets are amazing. It's 1964, so everything looks very different." }} Murphy had also told TV Guide that there would not be any ghosts in the second season, "I think the story is horrifying," he said. "The story is a period piece in a mental institution based largely on truth and truth is always scarier than fiction." In August 2012, Murphy announced the season's new name by stating, "We picked 'Asylum' because it not only describes the setting – an insane asylum run by Jessica Lange's character which was formerly a tuberculosis ward – but also signifies a place of haven for the unloved and the unwanted," he said. "This year's theme is about sanity and tackling real life horrors." Previous consulting producer Tim Minear was promoted to executive producer and continued writing for the series, beginning with the season premiere. He also scripted the season finale. Casting In March 2012, Murphy revealed that the second season had been conceptualized around Jessica Lange, saying, "This will really be the Jessica Lange show so I'm very excited about it. We are designing this amazing new opposite of the Constance character for her. She and I have spoken about different things. She has a lot of ideas, and has a lot of input into her character. She told me some things she has always wanted to play as an actress." She portrayed Sister Jude, an apparent sadistic nun. Zachary Quinto, who had a recurring role as Chad in the first season, was confirmed as one of the leads in March 2012. He portrayed Dr. Oliver Thredson, a psychiatrist with groundbreaking treatment methods that go against Sister Jude's. Comparing his new character to his previous one, Quinto said, "He's much more grounded and in control." At the PaleyFest 2012, Evan Peters, Sarah Paulson, and Lily Rabe were confirmed to return as main cast members for the second season. Paulson portrayed Lana Winters, a lesbian reporter whose girlfriend is coerced by Sister Jude into having her committed to the asylum, Rabe portrayed Sister Mary Eunice, an innocent and loyal second-in-charge to Sister Jude, and Peters portrayed Kit Walker, a man who's accused of murdering his wife, Alma (Britne Oldford), but he claims she was abducted by aliens. Murphy had stated that Peters, "who was last season's ultimate badass bad boy", would be the hero of the show this season. It was reported in March 2012 that Maroon 5 frontman Adam Levine was in final negotiations to appear in the second season, and that he would play Leo, a "contemporary character and half of a couple called "The Lovers," according to Tim Stack of Entertainment Weekly. Levine revealed to E! in June 2012 that his character is "newly married" and would go with his wife on their honeymoon. "I don't want to tell you too much... but it's gory." Jenna Dewan-Tatum played his wife, Teresa. In April 2012, Lizzie Brocheré was cast to play Grace, a character described originally as "a fierce, ferocious, extremely sexual, and dangerous wild-child sexpot" to rival Jessica Lange's character, but the role was later heavily revamped. In May 2012, James Cromwell signed on to co-star as Dr. Arthur Arden, a man who works in the asylum, and who is revealed to have been a Nazi. Chloë Sevigny played the role of Shelley, a nymphomaniac whose husband has her placed in the asylum. In June 2012, actor Joseph Fiennes joined the main cast as Monsignor Timothy Howard, a possible love interest for Jessica Lange's Sister Jude. Later that month, Chris Zylka was cast to play Daniel, who was touted as "the most beautiful boy in the world and a deaf mute"; however, Zylka was later replaced by an unmentioned actor, due to his reluctance to shave his head for the role. Britne Oldford was cast in the recurring role of Alma, Peters' character's supposed dead/missing wife. In July 2012, Mark Consuelos was cast as a patient named Spivey, who was described as a degenerate bully. Also in July, Clea DuVall was cast as Wendy, a school teacher and Lana's girlfriend, and Franka Potente was cast in an unspecified role, which was later revealed to be Anne Frank / Charlotte Brown. In August 2012, Blake Sheldon was cast in the dual role of Devon and Cooper, both described as "tall, thin and psychopathic." Ultimately Sheldon wound up portraying only Cooper. Season one alum Frances Conroy guest starred as Shachath, the Angel of Death. Eric Stonestreet was scheduled to guest star again, this season as a killer, but the appearance never came to fruition. Mark Margolis recurred as Sam Goodwin, while David Chisum and Amy Farrington guest starred as a caring husband and a troubled mother, respectively. In mid-October, Ian McShane joined the season in the recurring role of Leigh Emerson, a psychotic man who murders people while wearing a Santa Claus suit; he has a vendetta against Sister Jude. Former series co-star Dylan McDermott appeared during the second half of the season as Johnny Morgan, the modern day Bloody Face. Filming Principal photography for the second season began on July 17, 2012. The exteriors for the second season were filmed in Hidden Valley, Ventura County, California, a rural area outside Los Angeles. The exterior filming of Briarcliff was done at the old Orange County courthouse. Series production designer Mark Worthington stated, "It's referred to as Richardsonian and Romanesque. It's named after an architect named Henry Hobson Richardson. He developed the style in the 19th century. It's circular arches, heavy stone. It's creepy, great for horror. It's dark, dark shiny brick. That's how we got away from all the hospital light stuff. There's still an institutional feel to it." Reception Critical response American Horror Story: Asylum has received generally positive reviews from critics and scored 65 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 23 reviews. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 86% approval rating with an average rating of 6.6/10 based on 43 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "American Horror Story: Asylum crosses boundaries to shock and scare with sexy subplots and some innovative takes on current social issues." James Poniewozik, from Time, said of the early episodes of the second season, "AHS: Asylum feels like a more focused, if equally frenetic, screamfest. It's also gorgeously realized, with a vision of its '60s institution setting so detailed you can smell the stale air and incense." Maureen Ryan of The Huffington Post said, "It's to the credit of Asylum writers, directors and cast that the emotional pain of the characters often feels as real as their uncertainty and terror." However, Verne Gay of Newsday gave the season a C grade, writing that it "has some good special effects, just not much of a story to hang them on." Linda Stasi of the New York Post thought this season was "over the top", stating, "I need to enter asylum myself after two hours of this craziness." In a round-up of outstanding entertainers and programs of 2012, Jess Cagle of Entertainment Weekly praised "its ballsy, go-for-broke, don't-tax-the-attention-span-of-any-gnats-who-might-be-watching approach", writing, "You know a show has a lot going on when the occasional appearance of extraterrestrials is no more surprising than spotting a Prius on Modern Family. FX's grand experiment American Horror Story came howling back for its second terrifying season with less of a story...than a macabre, unforgettable, discordant symphony of images and characters... American Horror Story: Asylum, set mostly in the 1960s, took the current zeitgeist – with all its free-floating fear, nefarious undercurrents, and outrageous anxiety – skinned it alive, and turned it into a lamp to illuminate our collectively twisted psyche and voracious appetite for distraction." Awards and nominations In its second season, American Horror Story: Asylum was nominated for 89 awards, and won 28. * The Pan-American Association of Film & Television Journalists never announced the winners. Ratings The first episode of the season gained a 2.2 ratings share among adults aged 18–49 and garnered 3.85 million viewers, marking the highest numbers for the series and the highest numbers for the night's cable competition. Soundtrack Digital singles References External links * * List of [http://www.tv.com/shows/american-horror-story/episodes/ American Horror Story episodes] at TV.com Category:1964 in fiction American Horror Story (season 2) American Horror Story (season 2) Category:Abortion in fiction Category:Alien abduction in television Category:American drama television series 02 Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:Cultural depictions of Anne Frank Category:Demons in television Category:Discrimination in fiction Category:Exorcism in fiction Category:Filicide in fiction Category:Judeo-Christian mythology in popular culture Category:Lesbian-related television programmes American Horror Story (season 2) Category:Mental illness in fiction Category:Multiracial affairs Category:Nazis in fiction Category:Nuns in fiction Category:Rape in fiction Category:Roman Catholic church in fiction Category:Spirit possession in fiction Category:Television series set in the 1960s Category:Television series set in the 2010s Category:Television shows set in Massachusetts Category:Works about racism Category:Works set in psychiatric hospitals